


Life as you know it

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU:Theo never went to hell, Captivity, Insanity, M/M, Obsession, Psycho!Theo, Rape, Sociopathic Behavior, kidnapp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Theo's plan works and he takes the beasts power. And what better to do with said power than kidnapp your soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life as you know it

_Theo's always been a controlling person. He's not going to lie to himself, he knows that sometimes he's unreasonable. He just likes things a certain way, he likes to be in charge of situations. And he definetly doesn't take rejection well._

_So, of course, he wanted more power. That's why he tried to join the McCall pack. He thought that maybe if he became alpha, he'd get the control he desires. Unfortunately, that plan was a lost cause. Even when he made his own pack, that didn't satisfy him. He had to kill two of the members to gain their power. Which actually did make him feel pretty damn good._

_His plan was to take the beasts power, and he was actually surprised that it worked. He killed the thing, and took all of its strength. The only downside to this is he had trouble controlling it. A lot of trouble. He did the only thing he could think of. He went into solitude. Just until he could learn to control himself, because like he said, he likes to be in control._

_After a while of living in a nice house off of Beacon Hills, he ultimately got lonely. And there was one specific person on his mind. Stiles Stilinski._

_He liked him. A lot. Since he fucking saw him, he was attracted. Then, when he spoke to him, he was fucking obsessed. He wanted to just be with Stiles all the time, he wanted to kiss him, and fight with him, and fuck him. He wanted to own him and keep him all to himself._

_Stiles, though, didn't like him back, this was obvious. He didn't trust him to begin with, then when Theo revealed his true colors, he hated him even more. But honestly, consent wasn't the issue. It was Scott McCall that was the problem. How could Theo even begin to seduce Stiles when Scott was always around, corrupting him, making him be a good person?_

_So, Theo made a plan. Like he always does. It was November when he went into hiding. He set up a room in the cellar of his house, and then stalked Stiles for a bit. It was very difficult to not just climb in through his window and fuck him into the matress, but Theo somehow restrained himself. But god, Stiles was truly perfect. Theo craved him so badly, that some nights he had no choice but to sneak into the sleeping humans bedroom and touch him. Luckily Stiles is a heavy sleeper._

_He was going to wait until graduation, but then Stiles started dating Malia again. Theo wanted to kill that bitch for even looking at Stiles, but he had to refrain. By this point he's made to much progress on controlling the beast inside of him, that he cannot risk killing anybody._

_So as Summer came around, Theo made his move. He took Stiles from his car, and brought him to his house._

Theo cuts a piece of celery, and puts it on the glass plate below him, on a trey along with cooked chicken and a glass of water. He doesn't bother putting a fork with it, he's learned from that mistake when he was stabbed in the neck by a certain fiesty human.

After everything is on the plate, he walks out of his kitchen, and through the basement door. He sets the trey down on the washing machine, and walks over to the shelf on the other side of the small, concrete room. He pushes the shelf out of the way, revealing a rusted metal door, and takes a key out his pocket. He unlocks it, and takes the food inside.

Inside is a very small all concrete room, barren except for a metal toilet and a chain connected to the wall. And, of course, the beautiful human sitting on the hard floor with a chain around his ankle.

Stiles looks up at him with sunken eyes filled with venom. He has dirt coating his pale face, and bruises all over his body. Theo can't help but smile at the pretty boy, all chained up, just for him. Stiles shoots him an intense glare, as Theo sets the trey of food onto the ground, taking the last plate he left last night and moving it out of the way.

"I know you like pork better," Theo says casually, leaning on the wall across from Stiles, "but I figured that you've had enough of that this week, so I think chickens the next best thing."

Stiles grits his teeth, but still takes a piece of chicken with his bare hands and stuffs it into his mouth. Stiles isn't stupid. He knows that if he tries to go on a hunger strike, then Theo will just force feed him.

Theo watches Stiles and bites his lip. Ever since he took the beasts power, he's been so fucking horny all the time. The mere sight of Stiles makes him hard. He doesn't know how to stop it. He's not sure if he wants to.

Theo crouches down so he's on Stiles level, to get a better look at him. Stiles avoids eye contact, and continues to scarf down his food. Theo doesn't know why he finds it so hot. When stiles finishes, he chugs down the water. Theo pushes the trey out of the way, and breaks the distance between them. 

Theo grabs Stiles by the neck, and pulls him close. He's usually more civilized about this, but he hasn't fucked Stiles in days, and he's getting angry. When he's angry, it's harder to control himself, and God forbid he accidently killed Stiles. This is the best he can do right now.

Stiles tries to move away, but Theo's too strong, he can do whatever he wants. Stiles' strength is the equivalent of an injured baby deer compared to Theo's.

"Get the hell off of me!" Stiles shouts, struggling against Theo's body. The chain rattling does nothing to calm Theo at all. He grabs Stiles' chained leg and squeezes it tight, causing a Yelp from Stiles, as he stops fighting a cradles his leg. 

Theo stuffs his face into the pale column of Stiles' neck, breathing in his scent. His smell is intoxicating. He wishes that Stiles only understood. If he only knew how fucking good he smelled, than he wouldn't struggle.

"Stop, Theo, get the fuck off of me!" Stiles yells, pushing at Theo's chest. Theo doesn't move an inch. "Don't fucking touch me!" Stiles screams, punching Theo in the head. 

Theo backs away, eyes glowing red. Stiles scurries into the corner, panting, looking like he might have a panic attack. Theo lifts his hand and releases his claws. A clear message, that makes Stiles heart go even faster than it already was.

As Theo creeps closer, Stiles says, "they're gonna find me," he squeezes his eyes shut, and Theo muses that maybe he's speaking to himself, "they're gonna find me, and kill you."

Theo stabs Stiles in the side with his claws, causing Stiles to gasp and go limp at the kanima venom. "Sure they will," Theo says, amused, as he positions Stiles into the way he wants him. 

"Sure they will."


End file.
